Apprendre à être un vampire
by Sakisha
Summary: Kamui et Subaru apprennent à Fye les règles que doivent suivre les vampires. Traduction de Chibi Moko-chan


Voici une traduction. Son titre original est "learning how to be a vampire" écrite par Chibi Moko-chan. J'espère avoir fidèlement retranscris sa fic ^^

* * *

**Apprendre à être un vampire :**

La pièce était sombre, à part une petite ampoule accrochée au plafond et qui éclarait faiblement une table en bois. Les deux vampires jumeaux, Kamui et Subaru étaient assis côtes à côtes, tandis que Fye se trouvait en face d'eux.

"Donc..." commenca Kamui en croisant les bras et en se penchant sur sa chaise. "Ton ami a décidé de te tranformer en vampire...?"

Fye hocha la tête.

"Oui, et j'ai du te donner du sang..." continua Kamui.

"J'aurais pu le lui donner moi-même Kamui" dit Subaru en se tournant d'un air ennuyé vers son jumeau.

"Je n'ai pas voulu que tu lui donne du sang parce que tu en avais donné à l'autre chasseur !"

"Juste un peu..."

"Plus qu'il ne le fallait !!!" s'écria Kamui en frappant son poing sur la table. Puis il se tourna vers Fye en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Je disais donc que ton ami a décidé de faire de toi un vampire. Je t'ai donné du sang, il est devenu l'immolé et maintenant tout va bien, mais ne faudrait-il pas en parler ?"

Fye haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas trop. Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez ammené ici. Je sais que je suis un vampire et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une leçon."

"Si tu en as besoin" le contredis Kamui. "Maintenant la première chose que tu dois savoir c'est qu'en tant que vampire, tu deviens froid. De caractère j'entends. Mais Subaru - il montra son frère qui essayait de ne pas s'endormir (c'était le milieu du jours) - lui est toujours de bonne humeur, sauf quand il est vraiment énervé mais ne parlons pas de cela."

Fye hocha à nouveau la tête.

"A partir de là, tu devrais prendre des note" suggéra Kamui.

Fye prit rapidement un bloc-notes et un stylo.

"La deuxième chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que les vampires portent souvent des costumes d'Halloween."

"Oh" fit simplement Fye en écrivant sur le bloc-notes.

"Tu devras mettre du noir, beaucoup de noir"

"Mmh."

"Et puisque vous avez eu le sang de Kamui..." commenca Subaru, "...vous serez grincheux le matin."

Kamui fixa son frère.

"Je ne suis PAS grincheux !!"

Subaru eut un sourire sarcastique.

"Et puisque tu n'as pas le sang de Subaru..." dit Kamui en regardant Subaru qui avait arrêté de sourire "...tu ne seras pas inquiet à propos de tout, tout le temps."

"Ca devient inquiétant" dit Fye en continuant d'écrire.

"N'écris pas ça, ça ne fera que t'embrouiller" dit Kamui en se détournant de Subaru qui commencait à siffler innocement - le seul problème étant qu'il ne savait PAS siffler.

"De toute façon..." commença Subaru en s'arrêtant de siffler - si on pouvait appeler ça siffler - après tout il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de s'entrainer. "Votre organisme à changé et vous pouvez faire des choses que les gens normaux ne peuvent pas faire : Allonger vos ongles et faire changer vos yeux de couleur."

"Je pense qu'il le sait déja !" remarqua Kamui en se détournant de son jumeau pour refaire face à Fye. "Maintenant que tu es un vampire ce ne va pas être que de la rigolade et des jeux, il y a des gens qui vont te pourchasser. "Par exemple..." Kamui prit une feuille et dessina un baton et un rond - qui faisait office d'oeil. "Il y a ce type qui nous poursuis" dit-il en montrant le dessin à Fye.

Subaru regarda le dessin "C'est supposé être Seishirô-san ?"

"Oui et-"

"C'est un très mauvais dessin de lui."

"C'est juste un croquis fait rapidemment, de toute façon-"

"Tu as oublié de lui faire des cheveux."

"Je sais. De toute façon-"

"Et ses vêtements, et ses lunettes et-"

"CA SUFFIT !!!" hurla Kamui en émiettant le dessin et en le jettant à travers la pièce.

Subaru regarda tomber les petits bouts de papiers et dit d'un air boudeur "Tu as tué Seishirô-san"

"De toute façon..." recommenca Kamui en jettant un regard noir à son frère "Des gens essayeront de te pourchasser et de te tuer. Le type qui nous poursuis, nous poursuis depuis très longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas arrêter de fuir avant que je ne l'ai tué."

"Qu'est ce que vous avez contre Seishirô-san ?" demanda Fye.

"Tout." répondit Kamui.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Subaru avec de grands yeux mouillés.

"Oui Subaru, je déteste absolument TOUT de lui. Et je me fiche de savoir si tu l'apprécie, il essaye de nous-"

"Oû se trouve la salle de bain ?" demanda Fye en le coupant.

"Au fond du hall à gauche" répondit Kamui, puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Subaru "Comme je te le disait mon cher frère-"

Fye se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en murmurant pour lui même "Et après on me dit que je suis bizarre..."

* * *

Après vingt minutes dans la salle de bain (il avait besoin de prendre une douche) il retourna dans la chambre et trouva Kamui qui parlait toujours à son frère.

"...et c'est pour cela que nous devons fuir." termina-t-il.

Son frère bailla et s'appuya sur la table avec la tête entre les bras "Okay..."

Fye se rassit et jetta un coup d'oeil à Subaru qui somnolait déja puis se retouna vers Kamui "Et donc, tu voulais me dire que...?"

"Ah, oui !" dit Kamui en se rappelant de la discussion précédente "Etre vapire est une grande responsabilité, aussi, utilise tes pouvoir avec sagesse."

"D'accord." répondit Fye en le notant sur son bloc-note.

"En outre, tu semble étonné, les vampires peuvent te sembler sexy mais lui" il pointa son doigt sur Subaru qui dormait "...il est mignon, c'est pas pareil."

"Oh" répondit le magicien en le notant. "Donc je risque d'avoir d'autres changements physiques ?"

"Oui, et pense à te limer les ongles au bout d'un moment. Essaie de ne pas te les abîmer. Un jours ou je me battais avec le chasseur et il m'en a cassé un."

Subaru ouvrit subitement un oeil. "C'est pour ça que tu le déteste ?"

"Oui, et en plus tu lui as donné du sang."

"Mmmh..." fit Subaru, puis il bailla et se rendormit.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent fixement.

"Mais que c'est-il passé avec Seishirô-san ?" demanda Fye.

"Longue histoire" répondit Kamui "Bien. maintenant j'ai besoin de toi pour signer un contrat."

"Un contrat ?"

"Oui." Kamui sortit un très très très très long parchemin et le mit devant Fye. "Si tu signes, cela signifie que tu as consentis à suivre tout les règles que doivent suivre les vampires. Avoir les capacité, le regard, les pouvoirs et la froideur d'un vampire. C'est pareil pour tous. À part Subaru."

"Quoi ?" demanda ce dernier en rouvrant un oeil.

"Rien, rendors-toi." répondit son frère. "Bien, signe ici, là, là-bas aussi, et là-bas et près de la petite tache aussis."

Fye signa partout et rendit le parchemin à Kamui.

"Bien." répondit ce dernier en roulant le parchemin. "Maintenant tu es un vampire officiel."

"Et après ?"

"J'en sais rien." répondit Kamui en hassant les épaules.

"Oh."

Subaru bailla et demanda en se frottant les yeux : "Kamui tu pourrais aller me chercher mon oreiller ?"

"Tu avais apporté un oreiller ???"

Subaru hocha la tête "C'est Seishirô-san qui me l'avais donné."

"Voilà une bonne raison pour que je ne te le donne pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il l'a touché."

"Et ?"

"Il pourrait être contaminé !!!"

"Tu t'inquiètes trop..."

"TU devrais t'inquiéter plus"

"Non je ne devrais pas. Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi."

"SI TU DEVRAIS !" s'écria Kamui, tout rouge.

"Peux tu me donner mon oreiller ?"

"NON !"

Fye soupira et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Voilààààà !!!! Translation terminée ! Un avis ? Une pensée ? Une review ? °3°

J'ai besoin de votre avis, ne me laissez pas comme ça ! QwQ

Cliquez simplement sur le petit bouton vert, en bas. ^^


End file.
